blazey_da_hedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
102/Transcirpt
Jcu2012:LET'S PARTAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 6:47 BlazeSonic:*EZALB HAS ENTERED CHAT* 6:47 PinkStrawberryTwilight:OKAY XD 6:47 Z!:DANCE DANCE 6:47 AriThereYet:OMFG 6:47 Z!:OUR RANDOM ROLEPLAY IS IN AN OUR 6:47 BlazeSonic:BANANA BANANA 6:47 Jcu2012:JUST DANCE 6:47 AriThereYet:EZALB 6:47 Jcu2012:GONNA BE OKAY 6:47 Z!:*knock knock 6:47 BlazeSonic:HELLO 6:47 AriThereYet:I FEEL STRANGE-OMFG 6:47 PinkStrawberryTwilight:MORI IS ON THE VICTORIOUS CHAT 6:47 BlazeSonic:ME 6:47 Z!:Ohhh that's our partaaay guessst 6:47 AriThereYet:WHO'S AT THE DOOR 6:47 BlazeSonic:BE 6:47 PinkStrawberryTwilight:SHOULD I ASK HER 6:47 BlazeSonic:EZALB 6:47 PinkStrawberryTwilight:WHY SHE TOLD UNI? 6:47 Jcu2012:*opes door* 6:47 AriThereYet:OPES? 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:ABOUT THIS? 6:48 Jcu2012:*opens :SHADDUP 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:SHOULD I? 6:48 Z!:*opens door* IT IS DEBBIE FROM THE AMANDA SHOW 6:48 AriThereYet:XD :DEBBEH 6:48 Jcu2012:XD 6:48 Z!:Debbie was on iCarly :Tonight 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:I'M ASKING A QUESTIONNNN XD 6:48 AriThereYet:WOT 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:MORI'S ON THE VICTORIOUS CHAT 6:48 Z!:She was the girl who went "LOOK! JIMMY FALLON IS ABOUT TO INTERVIEW ICARLY!" 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:SHOULD I ASK HER :WHY SHE TOLD 6:48 Z!:She was dat girl ::D 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:UNI :ABOUT THIS 6:48 Z!:no :make her come here 6:48 PinkStrawberryTwilight:OKAY 6:48 Z!:so we can discuss it. 6:48 AriThereYet:LYKE, I FEEL STRANGE, LYKE MY EVIL TWIN IS ABOUT TO TAKE OVER 6:48 Z!:uh oh :*knock knock* 6:48 Jcu2012:NUUUUUUUUUU 6:48 Z!:YAAAY 6:49 AriThereYet:OH NO 6:49 Jcu2012:NOT IRA 6:49 PinkStrawberryTwilight:I'm asking mori to come now 6:49 Z!:CRAMPS THE CLOWN IS HERE 6:49 AriThereYet:I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING PULLED AWAY FROM CHAT :AUUGHHHHH 6:49 Z!:from iCarlyyy 6:49 AriThereYet:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 6:49 Jcu2012:I HATE CLOWNS!!!!! 6:49 Z!:JULES LET CRAMPS DANCE WITH YOU ~ AriThereYet has left the chat. ~ 6:49 Jcu2012:*runs away* 6:49 Z!:uh oh ~ AriThereYet has joined the chat. ~ 6:4 9Z!:nooo :ari 6:49 PinkStrawberryTwilight:Wbb 6:49 BlazeSonic:EZALB HAS SAVE ARI 6:49 AriThereYet:Hello. I am Ira. Mwahaa. 6:49 BlazeSonic:OH GREAT ANOTHER EVIL TWIN 6:49 AriThereYet:Who are you peasants? BlazeSonic:I AM EZALB :BLAZE'S EVIL TWIN 6:50Jcu2012:*runs to a car* 6:50AriThereYet:I KNOW YOU EZALB ::D 6:50Jcu2012:*drives car to Vegas* 6:50Z!:ALISHA IS COMING HEREEE 6:50AriThereYet:omfg :LISHA LISHA LISHA LISHA 6:50Jcu2012:*runs into casino* :Ow.... ~ Catalisa53 has joined the chat. ~ 6:51AriThereYet:Btw, this is Ari, I just put Ira on a plane to Las Vegas. Nobody's in Vegas that we know..HOLY SHEET :LISHA :LISHA 6:51PinkStrawberryTwilight:Alisha! ~ Z! has made Catalisa53 a pot noodle master. ~ 6:51AriThereYet:LISHa :LLLLLIIIISHAAAAAA :OMFGGGG 6:51 PinkStrawberryTwilight:LOL A POT NOODLE MASTER XD 6:51 AriThereYet:HAIIIIi 6:51 Catalisa53:omgeeeee hi guys!!!! 6:51 AriThereYet:HAI LISHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:51 BlazeSonic:WHO IS DIS ALISHA? 6:51 Jcu2012:NUUUU I'M IN VEGAS!! 6:51 Catalisa53: hello! 6:51 AriThereYet:Oops. :xDD ~ Catalisa53 has left the chat. ~ 6:51 Z!:hey 6:51 BlazeSonic:I AM EZALB 6:51 AriThereYet:OH NO 6:51 Jcu2012:XDDD 6:51 Z!:why you leave? ~ Catalisa53 has joined the chat. ~ 6:51 AriThereYet:xDDd 6:51 BlazeSonic:HERE ME ROAR 6:51 AriThereYet:WBACKIES 6:51 Catalisa53:stoopid chat 6:51 Jcu2012:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:52 Catalisa53: thankchu and hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 6:52 BlazeSonic:WHO ARE YOU CATALISHA53? 6:52 Jcu2012:HAYYY 6:52 BlazeSonic:ARE YOU AN EVIL TWIN? 6:52 AriThereYet:augh I'm laughing so hard I just fell outta my chair 6:52 Catalisa53:ooh and thanks for making me a chatmod 6:52 PinkStrawberryTwilight:Mori is comi-hing ~ BoriLovah has joined the chat. ~ 6:52 AriThereYet:YOU'RE A POT NOODLE MASTER 6:52 Z!:Mori 6:52 Catalisa53: @blazey im alisha's evil twin 6:52 AriThereYet:HOLY CRAPOLA 6:52 Z!:Can we talk? 6:52 PinkStrawberryTwilight:Hii Mori 6:52 Z!:in pms? Catalisa53: who wants to kill you 6:52BoriLovah:Why do I have a star? 6:52AriThereYet:xD :Mori 6:52BlazeSonic:WELL EZALB IS GONNA KILL YOU FIRST, UMMM WHAT'S YOUR NAME? 6:52PinkStrawberryTwilight:Mori, you're a pot noodle master :that's why 6:52AriThereYet:^ 6:53Z!:no :she is an admin 6:53Jcu2012:NOOOOO IRA NOOOOOOOOOO 6:53PinkStrawberryTwilight:well admin 6:53Z!:so she is a pot noodle expert 6:53AriThereYet:MWAHAHAHAHAHAH 6:53PinkStrawberryTwilight:pot noodle master, pot noodle expert... 6:53Jcu2012:*runs away* 6:53PinkStrawberryTwilight:it's the sáááme :xd 6:53AriThereYet:*runs after Jules* 6:53BoriLovah:Oh but I never asked to be a admin 6:53PinkStrawberryTwilight:well you are anyway 6:53Jcu2012:*hops into jet* 6:53PinkStrawberryTwilight:xD 6:53Catalisa53:so y is dis lyk a secret wiki? 6:53Z!:ok I'll demote you the ~ Fansfavorite9 has joined the chat. ~ 6:53Z!:*then 6:53BlazeSonic:THUCHA :HAI 6:53Z!:Because it is our escape from drama from Victorious :and it's a fun placee 6:53Jcu2012:*flys jet back to chat* 6:53Z!:to do fun thingss 6:53Catalisa53:hey thuc! : oooh 6:54AriThereYet:THUCY BEAR 6:54BlazeSonic:BLAZE CAME BACK THE DEAD 6:54Z!:THUCY 6:54Jcu2012:WOOO. Wow.... I'm back. 6:54AriThereYet:OMFG I FORGOT TO MAKE A THARI PAGE 6:54BoriLovah:No need I'll be a admin 6:54Fansfavorite9:ELIANA AND CADE 6:54AriThereYet:BUT THUC CAN MAKE IT 6:54Fansfavorite9:IM KINDA DYING 6:54Jcu2012:Vegas was interesting. 6:54BoriLovah:THUC 6:54AriThereYet:WHYYY BoriLovah:MY BBY 6:54Fansfavorite9:MORI :BBY GIRL :Hey 6:54Jcu2012:GUYS 6:54PinkStrawberryTwilight:xD 6:54Jcu2012:GUYS 6:54AriThereYet:WOT 6:54Jcu2012:GALS 6:54PinkStrawberryTwilight:I'M A GIRL :JULES 6:54BlazeSonic:WOT JULEY 6:54PinkStrawberryTwilight:NOT A GUY :xD 6:54Fansfavorite9:ELIANA :AND CADE 6:54Jcu2012:PARTAYYYYY TIMEEEEEE 6:55Fansfavorite9:OH GOD I CANT 6:55AriThereYet:MEHHH ~ Catalisa53 has been kicked by Z!. ~ 6:55BlazeSonic:OOMPA 6:55BoriLovah:How are Thuc my BBY 6:55AriThereYet:WHOAAA 6:55BlazeSonic:LOOMPA 6:55Z!:IT'S TIME FOR SOME KICKINGGG 6:55Fansfavorite9:YOU CANT MEH ELIANA AND CADE ~ AriThereYet has been kicked by Z!. ~ ~ Z! has been kicked by Jcu2012. ~ 6:55BlazeSonic:I THINK ME IS GONNA SING :XD 6:55Jcu2012:HAHAHAHAHAHA 6:55PinkStrawberryTwilight:oh my gosh ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ ~ AriThereYet has joined the chat. ~ ~ Z! has been kicked by AriThereYet. ~ 6:55Fansfavorite9:Dont kick me 6:55PinkStrawberryTwilight:there is someone asking on the victorious chat 6:55BoriLovah:This place seems cool :) 6:55AriThereYet:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 6:55PinkStrawberryTwilight:what xd is 6:55Fansfavorite9:I cant get back on ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ 6:55PinkStrawberryTwilight:and im like :wuuuuuut :who doesnt know ~ Z! has been kicked by Jcu2012. ~ 6:55Z!:oh 6:55PinkStrawberryTwilight:what xd is 6:55Fansfavorite9:If you do :So ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ 6:55Fansfavorite9:Im kick free 6:55Z!:oh no alisha didn't come back 6:55Jcu2012:HAHAHAHHAHAHHA 6:55Z!:sheet ~ BoriLovah has been kicked by Fansfavorite9. ~ 6:55Jcu2012:WOT ~ Jcu2012 has been kicked by Z!. ~ ~ Fansfavorite9 has been kicked by Z!. ~ ~ Cabbiefan101 has been kicked by Z!. ~ ~ Cabbiefan101 has been kicked by AriThereYet. ~ ~ MWAHAHAHAHA! You have been kicked by Z!. You can come back. ~ Jcu2012:HAHAHAHHAHAHHA 6:55Z!:sheet 6:55Jcu2012:WOT 6:56AriThereYet:HOLY CRAP 6:56Z!:and the whole chat is gone :pooo 6:56AriThereYet:XDDD 6:56Z!::( :so ari 6:56AriThereYet:WOT ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 6:56Z!:watcha doin? :eating chocalate ~ Catalisa53 has left the chat. ~ 6:56AriThereYet:yes :I am :xD 6:56Z!:where'd ya get it? ~ Catalisa53 has joined the chat. ~ 6:56BlazeSonic:HOW 6:56Z!:a doggie dropped it 6:56BlazeSonic:DARE :YOU 6:56AriThereYet:DA STORE ~ Catalisa53 has left the chat. ~ ~ PinkStrawberryTwilight has joined the chat. ~ 6:56PinkStrawberryTwilight:-_- 6:56Z!:oh great 6:56PinkStrawberryTwilight:really? 6:56Z!:now everyone is gawn ~ Fansfavorite9 has joined the chat. ~ ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Z!:ok everyone can kick me 6:57AriThereYet:I DIDN'T KICK THUC, SO.... 6:57Fansfavorite9:Z 6:57Z!::D 6:57Fansfavorite9:I h9 you 6:57PinkStrawberryTwilight:. . . ~ Z! has been kicked by Jcu2012. ~ ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Fansfavorite9:is cursing allowed 6:57Z!:yeah :sure :no f bombs :though 6:57Fansfavorite9:Ugh :Damn ~ Catalisa53 has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Catalisa53:finally!!! 6:57AriThereYet:HAIII 6:57Fansfavorite9:Fine then. EFF YOU Z :YOU PHAIL ~ BoriLovah has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Fansfavorite9:I H9 YOU Fansfavorite9:I h9 you 6:57PinkStrawberryTwilight:. . . ~ Z! has been kicked by Jcu2012. ~ ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Fansfavorite9:is cursing allowed 6:57Z!:yeah :sure :no f bombs :though 6:57Fansfavorite9:Ugh :Damn ~ Catalisa53 has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Catalisa53:finally!!! 6:57AriThereYet:HAIII 6:57Fansfavorite9:Fine then. EFF YOU Z :YOU PHAIL ~ BoriLovah has joined the chat. ~ 6:57Fansfavorite9:I H9 YOU :MORI 6:57AriThereYet:gtg 6:57Catalisa53:nooooooo 6:57Jcu2012:HAY THUC. :NUUUUUUUUUUU 6:57Catalisa53: ari 6:57BoriLovah:Why was I kicked? XD 6:57Fansfavorite9:I SORRY KICKED YOU 6:57AriThereYet:bbs ~ AriThereYet has left the chat. ~ 6:58BoriLovah:I did nothing wrong 6:58Fansfavorite9:SWEETHEART 6:58Catalisa53:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 6:58Fansfavorite9:I know ~ Fansfavorite9 has been kicked by Jcu2012. ~ 6:58BoriLovah:I forgive you Thuc bby 6:58Catalisa53: arithereyet! nooooo 6:58Jcu2012:Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaha. 6:58PinkStrawberryTwilight:Can we stop kicking people o_O :xD :Jules don't laugh so creepy :XD 6:58Jcu2012:MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA 6:58PinkStrawberryTwilight:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 6:58BlazeSonic:I WANNA KICK SOMONE 6:58BoriLovah:Can I kick someone XD :please 6:59PinkStrawberryTwilight:Well not me, Mori :that upsets me 6:59Jcu2012:Kick meh. IDC 6:59PinkStrawberryTwilight:really 6:59Z!:http://images.wikia.com/victorious/images/e/e3/3u7th.gif ~ Jcu2012 has been kicked by BoriLovah. ~ 6:59Z!:LOLOL 6:59PinkStrawberryTwilight:lol jules 6:59Z!:I LOVE DAT :http://images.wikia.com/victorious/images/e/e3/3u7th.gif ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 6:59PinkStrawberryTwilight:what does that mean :on that gif :errm :xD 6:59BlazeSonic:Z FOR NO REASON CAN ME BE AN ADMIN? ~ Jcu2012 hates pot noodles so Z! banned them. ~ 6:59Z!:NO :meh 6:59BlazeSonic::OOOOOOOOO 6:59Z!:ok :sure :idgaf :make yourself an admin 6:59Catalisa53:z! :y'd u ban jules? 7:00BlazeSonic:I don't think me can't 7:00Z!:idkaskarito ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 7:00Z!:fine I will make you admin gawshie lawshie 7:00Catalisa53:lalallalalala 7:00PinkStrawberryTwilight:WHY DID YOU BAN JULES ;O 7:01Catalisa53:What did Z do? He seems nice lol and funny ( dis is said by the new user) 7:01Z!:there blaze :admin-fied 7:01Jcu2012:HELL NAWWWWWW :I would do it but I'm too nice. 7:02Z!:do it ::DS :Do it :Do it :Do it :Do itt 7:02PinkStrawberryTwilight:Do what? 7:02Z!:JUST DOOO ITTT :DO IT JULESSS ::D 7:02PinkStrawberryTwilight:BWAAH 7:02Catalisa53:do whattie? *le says like cat* 7:02BlazeSonic:kkk 7:03Jcu2012:So how do I unban you? BlazeSonic:SOMEBODY KICK MEH 7:03Z!:NOW DO IT :FEEL FREE TO BAN ME 7:03PinkStrawberryTwilight:Z? :Z, you cannot reply on message walls 7:04BlazeSonic:DA CHIZ? :JULEY :KICK MEH 7:04Jcu2012:HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 7:04PinkStrawberryTwilight:on this wiki Jcu2012:How'd you unban yourself? 7:04Catalisa53:i often ban myself 7:04Z!:ik :this wiki is like :uggh :so many error :*error 7:04BlazeSonic:HEY 7:05Jcu2012:HOW DID YOU DO IT? 7:05Z!:*errors 7:05BlazeSonic:COME ME KICK SOMEONE? 7:05Catalisa53:cux it's new 7:05Z!:Imma contact wikia to fix it 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:come me kick someone? wut? Catalisa53:XDDDD ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 7:05BlazeSonic:FAIL 7:05Catalisa53:wb!!!! 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:XDD 7:05BlazeSonic:CAN I KICK SOMEONE :THANKS 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:Guys i have to go 7:05Jcu2012:WHEN IS THE REAL PARTAYYYY STARTING? :NUUUUUUUUUUUU 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:i'm tired 7:05BlazeSonic:WAIT 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:it's 4am 7:05Jcu2012:YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE 7:05BlazeSonic:ANNE LET MEH KICK YOU 7:05PinkStrawberryTwilight:NO BLAZE :THAT UPSETS ME :DON'T :why not, jules? 7:06BlazeSonic:JULEY :TIME TO GO TO KICK LAND 7:06Jcu2012:CUZ ~ Jcu2012 has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ 7:06BlazeSonic:I AM EVIL 7:06PinkStrawberryTwilight:if you kick me i will not come back ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 7:06PinkStrawberryTwilight:probably 7:06Z!:no mods can kick me :sooo :yayayaya PinkStrawberryTwilight: 7:06Z!:awww come on anne :we're just kidding arou ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ ~ Fansfavorite9 has joined the chat. ~ 7:07Z!:I wasn't able to finish that sentence 7:07PinkStrawberryTwilight:Z WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING AT CCG XD 7:07BlazeSonic:OH YEAH Z? 7:07Z!:because of SOMEONE 7:07Jcu2012:Well WB guys. :) 7:07BlazeSonic:i CAN KICK YOU RIGHT NOW 7:07PinkStrawberryTwilight:Z is giggling at CCG :xDD 7:07Z!:CHG stans for Cute Hpyocritcal Girl 7:07BlazeSonic:WELL THANKS FOR KICKING ME JULEY 7:07Fansfavorite9:I DONT WANNA HURT ANYMORE 7:07PinkStrawberryTwilight:XDD 7:07Z!:so 7:07BlazeSonic:STRIKE ONE Z 7:07Fansfavorite9:STAY IN MY ARMS 7:07Z!:I call her :CHG ::D 7:07Fansfavorite9:IF YOU DARE :OR MUST I IMAGINE YOU THERE :SO 7:07Catalisa53:i shall go and make monkeys cry 7:07Fansfavorite9:DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME :DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME 7:07Z!: * :DINNER :WE NEED A DINNER AT A PARTAAAY 7:08BlazeSonic:LET MEH KICKY YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 7:08Z!:*stabs pig* 7:08Jcu2012:WHERE THE FUDGE IS X AND 3? 7:08BlazeSonic:Z I HAS A PRESENT FOR YOU ~ Z! has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ 7:08BlazeSonic:MY FINGERS SPILLED :XD 7:08Jcu2012:OMG BLAZEY. GUESS WOT. 7:08BlazeSonic:WOT? Fansfavorite9:ITS TIME TO TRY :DEFYING GRAVITY 7:09Jcu2012:HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHA. ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 7:09BlazeSonic:NICE SURPRISE 7:09Jcu2012:WB ~ Jcu2012 has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ 7:09Fansfavorite9:I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAYVITY 7:09BlazeSonic:HAHHAHAHAHA 7:09Fansfavorite9:KISS ME GOODYBE ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 7:09Fansfavorite9:IM DEFYING GRAVITY 7:09BlazeSonic:HA :KARMA ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ Z!:X and 3 like Ari 7:09Jcu2012:HAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA 7:09Z!:So they are waiting for her ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 7:09Jcu2012:COME ON ARAY :WB 7:09BlazeSonic:LET'S STOP KICKING EACH OTHER 7:09Jcu2012:HAHAHAHAHAH 7:10BlazeSonic:WELL :ACTUATLLY :I AM EZALB :WHO IS TAKING OVER BLAZE :DUH DUM :DUH DUM :DUH DUM 7:10Fansfavorite9:Mori :I luv u xoxo 7:10Jcu2012:NUUUUUUUU I DON'T TAKE EVIL TWINS HERE. 7:11BlazeSonic:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvCI-gNK_y4 :MWAHAHAHAhahaahah :*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA 7:11Jcu2012:JAWSOME 7:11BlazeSonic:ENJOY IT 7:11PinkStrawberryTwilight:CAN I INVITE SARAH HERE? 7:11BlazeSonic:CAUSE EZALB 7:11Catalisa53:waaaaaaaaaaaaaa 7:11BlazeSonic:SURE :WILL KICK EVERYBODY 7:11Fansfavorite9:Z ur avi is really creepy 7:11PinkStrawberryTwilight:WHERE'S Z :I NEED TO ASK Z 7:11Fansfavorite9:I LOVE THIS LESBIAN SONG 7:11Jcu2012:YOU HAD BETTER BRING BLAZE BACK 7:11BlazeSonic:THUCY 7:11Fansfavorite9::D :WHAT 7:11BlazeSonic:EZALB HAS A BIG GIFT FOR YOU ~ Fansfavorite9 has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ 7:12BlazeSonic:NO 7:12PinkStrawberryTwilight:o_o 7:12Catalisa53:XDDDD 7:12BlazeSonic:IT SHOULD BE ELZABCINOS ~ Fansfavorite9 has joined the chat. ~ 7:12Catalisa53:y would u do tht? 7:12Z!:WUT 7:12Catalisa53:lool 7:12Z!:DO YOU 7:12BlazeSonic:EZALB 7:12Z!:GUYS :WANT :FROM :Z 7:12BlazeSonic:I AM EZALB 7:12Z!:HE :IS :EDITING :ON 7:12Fansfavorite9:STOP 7:12Jcu2012:NOT THUCY! 7:12Z!:ANOTHER WIKI :GAWSH Catalisa53:okie 7:12Fansfavorite9:Dont kick me dude 7:12PinkStrawberryTwilight:Z?!? :Z!!! 7:13Fansfavorite9:It takes me hours to get back on 7:13PinkStrawberryTwilight:I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, Z :LIVE 7:13Fansfavorite9:I h9 you 7:13PinkStrawberryTwilight:xD 7:13Catalisa53: anne 7:13BlazeSonic:FINE THEN KICK MEH THUCY 7:13Jcu2012:See I is sticking up for you Thucy. 7:13Fansfavorite9:And Blaze I need payback :Yes Jules ~ BoriLovah has left the chat. ~ 7:13Catalisa53:blazey 7:13Fansfavorite9:And I love you Jcu2012:I love you too. 7:13SagetheLightsaber:Hey Guys 7:13Catalisa53: thuc 7:13Jcu2012:Yo. ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 7:13Catalisa53: anne 7:13BlazeSonic:WHO SHOULD ME KICK NOW 7:13SagetheLightsaber:Blaze 7:14Fansfavorite9:LIZBIAN GAYLIES 7:14Z!:OMFG 7:14Catalisa53: sage 7:14Z!:WHAT 7:14BlazeSonic:I AM STILL EZALB 7:14Z!:IS :IT 7:14Fansfavorite9::D :TWO 7:14Z!:ANNE :UGGGH 7:14Catalisa53: z! 7:14Fansfavorite9:THREE :ONE TWO THREE FOUR 7:14Jcu2012:I DON'T TOLERATE EVIL TWINS. 7:14PinkStrawberryTwilight:XD 7:14Fansfavorite9:IM NOT GONNA TEACH HIM HOW TO DANCEEEEEE :WITH YOUUUU 7:14BlazeSonic:Then Ezalb shall do something to you 7:14Jcu2012:Oh really? 7:14Fansfavorite9:thats a weird name 7:14BlazeSonic:oh yeah 7:14Fansfavorite9:Ezalb ~ Jcu2012 has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ 7:15Fansfavorite9:My evil twin is named Katherine ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 7:15BlazeSonic:THAT WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT 7:15Fansfavorite9:OMFG I HAVE A STORY 7:15BlazeSonic:JULEY :SERIOUSLY :I MEANT TO PM YOU 7:15Jcu2012:YESH SURE 7:15BlazeSonic:DON'T KICK MEH 7:15Fansfavorite9:EVERYBODY SHUT UP 7:15Jcu2012:UH-HUH 7:15BlazeSonic:PWEASE 7:15Catalisa53:it's the opposite of blaze soo my evil twin would be alisha - ahsila 7:15Fansfavorite9:I have to tell a STORY 7:15Catalisa53:Ahsila: po lololol po 7:15Fansfavorite9:So in this story we're reading theres this bitch named Katherine 7:16Jcu2012:I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF I BELIEVE YOU OR NOT 7:16Fansfavorite9:And shes like my favorite character 7:16Z!:CCG HAS BEEN A BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD GIRL TODAY ~ SagetheLightsaber has left the chat. ~ 7:16Catalisa53:wot did she do? 7:16BlazeSonic:Juley, Blaze has a PM :Blegh Ezalb is bored 7:16Fansfavorite9:Well her name :Is sexy :So 7:16BlazeSonic:*Elzab goes back to die* 7:16Fansfavorite9:And shes mean :Shes like a stuck up prissy snotty little bitch 7:16Catalisa53:does she like porkchops? @thuc 7:16Fansfavorite9:So like I was playing her role 7:16BlazeSonic:NO SWEARING 7:17Fansfavorite9:YES SWEARING :WHEN I SWEAR ITS SEXY 7:17BlazeSonic:NO 7:17Fansfavorite9:Anyways 7:17Catalisa53: lol Fansfavorite9:So like I was playing her :And I was a fairy princess :Who whacked people on the head witha wand 7:17Jcu2012:I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA PARTAYYYYY 7:17Fansfavorite9:And like Iw as mean to this other bitch :Yayz :Anyways :Then some dude had to go 7:17BlazeSonic:second warning 7:17BlazeSonic:*SECOND WARNING 7:18Fansfavorite9:And steal my part 7:18Z!:ALISHAAA... 7:18BlazeSonic:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvCI-gNK_y4 7:18Z!:LLOK 7:18Fansfavorite9:I CAN SWEAR 7:18Z!:THAT IS WHAT SHE DID 7:18Fansfavorite9:IF I WANNA BLAZE :SO SHUSH 7:18BlazeSonic:BLABBBBBB PinkStrawberryTwilight:xp 7:19Catalisa53:waaaaaa.. *le cries* 7:19Jcu2012:ARE WE GONNA PARTAY OF WOT?!!?!?!?! 7:19Z!:awww :alisha :wots wrong ::( 7:19Jcu2012:*OR :GAHHHHH 7:20Catalisa53:the victorious cast is breaking up ... and moving on to nother stuff i just want them to be together : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :another* BlazeSonic:ME IS EATING GEWD CHICKEN 7:21Catalisa53:gimme tht chicken! 7:21BlazeSonic:NO 7:21Catalisa53:gimme~! 7:21BlazeSonic:IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CHAT ALL 7:21Jcu2012:*steals Blaze's chicken* 7:21BlazeSonic:*WALL 7:21Z!:uggggh 7:21BlazeSonic:IT'S STILL HERE ON MAI SIDE 7:21Z!:i :am :so :mad 7:21Catalisa53:at? BlazeSonic:WE NEEDS MUSIC 7:25Catalisa53:*le plays piano* 7:25BlazeSonic:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oBU7d5oenQ 7:26Z!:IT IS NOT A PARTY WITH FOKING 5 PEOPLE OKAY? 7:26BlazeSonic:NO :GOOD TIME IS BETTER :XD Jcu2012:WE HAD A PARTAY WITH A FEW PEOPLE LAST NIGHT 7:26Catalisa53:m hungray!!!! 7:26Jcu2012:THIS SATURDAY NIGHTTTTTT 7:27Catalisa53: someone gimme food 7:27Jcu2012:UGH BRB ~ Jcu2012 has left the chat. ~ 7:27Catalisa53:juley :( 7:27BlazeSonic:WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH ~ Jcu2012 has joined the chat. ~ 7:27BlazeSonic:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npCvotsNDVk :WBE 7:27PinkStrawberryTwilight:wut? XD 7:27Jcu2012:THANKS 7:27BlazeSonic:NP 7:30BlazeSonic:Da patry's ova Category:Transcirpts Category:Chat Convos